


Forbidden Fruit Drabbles

by StarGazerGamer



Series: Forbidden Fruit [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Some prompts that involve my Ryder twins from the Forbidden Fruit series.  Cerise and Colin Ryder.  Most of it will be teen audience but if it doesn't, I'll change the rating.  Make sure you check out these two in their stories: The Serpent (Cerise) and The Apple (Colin and it is coming soon).  Colin is no longer with Reyes Vidal, but he's being paired with Jaal from now on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a bunch of drabbles. This one is a Modern AU drabble. The prompt was: • “I lied and said I could speak a different language to impress my crush but now he wants me to tutor him so I need to become fluent in Spanish in 3 days HELP”

Cerise Ryder stared down at the words written on the study sheet with disgust. Only the microbiology professor would give them this crap to study for. “I _hate_ memorizing Latin names.” Cerise banged her forehead on her desk in frustration when the door to her room banged open. She jumped up with a shriek as she turned to face the intruder. “Colin? What-“ She barely got another word in before Colin rushed up to her with a wild look in his silver eyes.

“I need your help! I met a _really_ good-looking guy at the coffee shop yesterday.” Colin looked at his sister who propped her elbow on the table with her face leaning against her fist. He knew she’d give him hell for this, but he didn’t _care._ He was desperate damn it! “So, I lied! I told him I could speak Spanish fluently! Don’t look at me like that!” Colin yelled at his sister who was fighting to keep the amused smirk off her face. She already knew where Colin was going with this. "I _need_ to learn Spanish in three days!! Help me!!” He threw his arms around his twin as he pleaded for her help. Cerise had taken all those Spanish language courses so she had some understanding of it.

“Telling this guy the truth never dawned on you? And why does it have to be in three days?” Cerise tapped a finger to her lips as she thought of any upcoming events on campus that would draw her brother. “You’re going to the culture festival with him, aren’t you?” He wailed again about needing her help and she pushed at his face. “Fine, fine. I’ll do what I can. I only made a B in those classes remember? My Spanish is horrific at best, abysmal at worst.” Cerise reminded him. Colin got that hopeful light shining in his eyes and she huffed out a breath. He wasn’t listening to her, _again._ “I am not promising miracles. Go get Rosetta Stone to help if it’s that bad.” Cerise told him as she turned back to her notes. Colin clung to her back and brought out his phone to show her the picture.

“Let me guess. Another bad boy with a smooth accent?”  
“I do not have a type Cerise.”  
“Yes, yes you do. Tall, dark, handsome, and preferably with sexy accents. It would explain how I have been dragged into teaching you Spanish over the next few days.” Cerise laughed at his petulant expression. “Fine, fine. Let me study for my microbiology test tomorrow and I’ll help you out. I’ll give you the study materials from the Spanish classes too.” Cerise went to her closet and pulled out the box containing her old textbooks. She handed it to Colin and he rushed off to his room with a thank you to his sister.

“Idiot.” Cerise grumbled as she went back to her homework.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you see him anywhere Cerise?” Colin asked nervously as Cerise was with him at the booth his club operated. She blew an irritated breath out as she looked over the quad again. She saw asari, turian, salarian, krogan, and the new species that recently joined them. Cerise did _not_ see her brother’s date.

“For the twentieth time, no. I do not see your date.” Cerise grumbled to him. She had spent the last three days speeding through four levels of Spanish courses for her brother. The twinge at the base of her skull was the only souvenir she had from it, especially since Colin seemed to forget he was horrible at languages.

“Sorry sis. I’m just so excited.” Colin squirmed in his seat, clearly excited to meet up with his date. Cerise grumbled a reply and stared out at the culture fair. Each species had their own booths set up and the clubs could set up on the outskirts to promote for their organization. Cerise only came because Colin begged her to, she normally didn’t care about his club. She was a member in name only of the club, which suited the club just fine.

“Yeah, I got it. First date in a long, long time isn’t it? Three weeks?” Cerise said with a sugar sweet tone. Her lips curved into a smile of mock amusement as he stuck out his tongue at her.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” The sultry accented voice rolled over the twin’s argument. Colin whipped around in surprised glee, a bright smile curving on his lips. Cerise merely looked surprised but snorted at her brother’s endearing puppy gaze. She gave him the _I told you so_ look as she took in her brother’s crush, who matched perfectly to what her brother’s type was. Reyes was at least six feet, which gave him about three inches on Colin. His dark hair was pushed back out of his face and the sides were cropped close. He filled in the plain grey shirt nicely with a bit of a tattoo peeking from the short sleeve. She studied the way he looked at her brother and reserved judgment. She hoped this one wouldn’t hurt her brother, but he was a grown up.

“Keep watch at the booth sis!” Colin called out to her as he walked away with Reyes. Cerise snorted again and waved them off. She crossed her legs as she pulled out the microbiology book. Her test was the next day and she’d spent the last three days, and most of the nights, shoving Spanish into her brother’s thick skull.


	2. Evfra/Cerise Kiss Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt given "A hoarse whisper "Kiss Me""

Cerise grinned as she stepped out of the shower. Her eyes met the familiar blue ones that belonged to the man leaning against the counter. She saw the perpetually grumpy expression on his face and it always made her chuckle. “You took too long.” Cerise wrapped the towel around her body as she stepped up to the counter.

“Oh pardon me. It’s still hard to move quickly.” Cerise grumbled as she ran a hand through her wet hair. She felt his large hand rest on the small of her back and she resisted the urge to turn towards him. It had been too long since they’d had some time together.

“Is it from the Archon?” His voice shook just a moment as the memories came back to him. The Archon had shown the vid of her before he’d been defeated by her twin. He turned and watched as she pushed her hair out of her face. The lingering slash on her face healing slowly. He let the back of his hand brush the wound and she turned to look up at him. He saw the smile on her lips and it sparkled in her eyes. She’d changed in the past year of knowing her. He watched as she turned to face him. He leaned down and cupped her cheek with his hand.

“Hey big guy, I’m not made of glass.” She grinned at him and she felt him stiffen. “You’re not going to break me.” The chuckle was soft and she reached up to touch his face. He leaned down until he was nose to nose with her. She saw the emotion in his eyes and understood it had been difficult for him to give up the control to her brother in the last fight.

“Kiss me.” His voice was ragged with emotion. She grinned at him and closed the small gap between them. She felt his hand slid into her hair as she slid her hands up to rest against his chest. She sighed as their tongues danced together. The heat settling low in her body. His hands slid down her form and she felt him lift her up.

“Whoa!” Her hands dug into his _rofjinn_ to keep steady. “What do you think you’re doing big guy?”

“As you said, you are not made of glass.” Cerise gave him a pointed look.

“And I haven’t been cleared for any of that either.” She wrapped her legs around his waist to steady herself.

“There are other ways to enjoy an afternoon.” He buried his face in her neck as a wave of heat rolled over her. Cerise tilted her head back as he carried her into the bedroom.


	3. Cerise/Evfra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt from ScientistSalarian on Tumblr. Based on a gif prompt list and oh so smutty.
> 
> So I finally got the image URL to work!!
> 
> [](http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/SeigePhoenix/media/tumblr_no617fQsOm1rnk2ijo1_400_zpsp8q0nvcr.gif.html)

Cerise sat on the bed, her legs crossed in front of her, frustration rolling through her body like a tidal wave. The man in front of her was the root of all that irritation as she stared at the injuries to his back. Minor cuts that wouldn’t pose much of a threat, but he’d gotten them when she hadn’t been there to watch his back. His beautiful azure skin was marred by the cuts, and a fresh wave of annoyance swept through her. Her face scrunched up as she spread the salve on his injuries, keeping the pressure gentle. The warmth from his skin seared her fingers, but she didn’t notice any signs of infection.

Touching him posed a problem. She was on restrictions from the battle with the Archon, but an email that morning had lifted all restrictions. Anticipation hummed along her body like a song for him. It had been too long since she’d been able to feel his hands on her, and she needed him like she needed to breathe. The scent that was an exotic floral, now she knew it was a flower on Aya, was intoxicating. She wanted to sink into him, and drawn in his taste and scent. The tips of her fingers itched to touch his skin, and not just his wounds. Her lips curved in an impish grin, full of wicked promise but he couldn’t see it. The urge to kiss his skin and taste him was overwhelming, and she wondered how he’d react to it. Wicked, pleasurable thoughts rushed through her mind, pooling heat between her thighs, as she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss right in the middle of his back. Her lips parted and she darted her tongue out and slid against his skin, a soft purr of appreciation for his taste rumbling in her throat. He yelped in surprise and started forward, which only caused her to collapse in laughter at the expression on his face. A mixture of irritation, exasperation, and lust sparked in his eyes as he glared at her, stretched out on the bed as she was.

He glared down at her as she stretched languidly on the bed. The shirt she wore slid upwards, exposing her skin. The Shelesh curse left him as he saw she wasn’t wearing anything underneath the shirt. The outline of her nipples was prominent against the thin material of the shirt, and her hips were exposed. If she just moved her leg to the side for a few inches, he’d be able to see her center. His body screamed in frustration as he wasn’t able to touch her. The restrictions that had been placed were hard to remember, especially when she curled against him at night. “You mean to kill me I assume?” Evfra growled at her as he sat back down on the bed. Cerise sat up and crawled over to him. She straddled his lap, ignoring his groan of protest, as she lifted her body and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He placed his hands on her hips to keep from giving in to the temptation to touch her. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest, he felt her nipples pressing against him. She placed soft, teasing kisses against his face. Heat swam in his blood as she pressed her lips against his in a deep kiss. Her shirt bunched as he fisted his hands in the fabric. Patience was difficult to maintain when she pressed her lithe body against his. He knew what would make her body hum with pleasure, what would make her cry out his name. It was denied to him until she received the all clear from her doctor, and he would do anything to not hurt her.

“Not kill you.” Cerise murmured as she tapped a few keys on her omni-tool. The ding of received email stilled his body. He was already half hard from her pressing against him. He brought up his own omni-tool, something she insisted he get, and saw the email. His eyes scanned it and the breath left his chest. The rumble of laughter in her chest shook his as she took in the look of shock. She squealed in laughter as he slid his arm around her waist and yanked her against him. He could feel her heart beating, the same furious pace of his own. Her quick intake of breath pleased him as his lips cruised down her throat. He slid his other hand down her body, stopping when he reached bare skin.

Cerise grabbed at his shoulders as her body swam with heat. Her pulse throbbed in her chest and between her thighs. His hand was so close to where she needed it, and it inched upwards towards where she wanted it. Instead of touching her wet core, he lifted her as his face pressed against her chest. Cerise wrapped her legs around his waist in surprise as he dipped her backwards. The hunger flashed through her system, as she felt his weight press her down into the mattress. Urgency sped up her hands as they slid down until her knuckles bumped the waistband of his pants. They could take it slowly later, right now she had to have him in her. The need was overwhelming her system, little bursts under her skin. Her fingers shook just a little as she pulled the pants away from his erection, a pleased groan spilled from her lips as she wrapped her fingers around him.

“Patience.” The growl in her ear made her shudder as she shook her head. She needed him in her.

“No. Now please. I need you in me.” Her head fell back as he buried his head in her shoulder and slid inside her. His name spilled from her lips in a steady stream as he began a steady pace inside of her. The friction built up inside her, and just having him where she wanted him brought her pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved one hand between them, stopping where they were joined. Bioelectric shocks hummed against her skin as his thumb found her clit. White hot bolts thundered in her blood as she felt the pleasure build inside of her. The tension taking her higher than they’d gone to before. His lips opened over her shoulder and she cried out as he gently bit down on her skin. The orgasm exploded inside of her, rocking her body with waves of heat. She tightened her arms around his neck, throwing her head back as his name was torn from her throat.

His hands grabbed her hips as he slammed into her once, twice and she felt his cock pulse inside of her. His orgasm rolled through him with a harsh groan vibrating in his chest. Her arms slid up to cradle his head as he stayed where he was to get his breathing under control. He lifted his head to look at her. “Are you unhurt?” Cerise grinned at him, the little seed of warmth spreading in her heart that he’d still ask about her.

“What was it that I told you the first time we did this? I’m not fragile you know.” Cerise pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. She poured all the feelings she wasn’t able to put into words. He rolled to the side and tucked her against him. “But I think it’s a fine time to take a nap.” His laugh rolled over her as he agreed and reached for the sheet to cover them both.


	4. Dog or No?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaal talks Colin into playing the Dog or No? game from the Citadel. Jaal and Colin get Cerise and Evfra to play as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was: "Just admit I'm right." And well, this is what I came up with.

“You aren’t going to win this.” Cerise piped up from her spot on the couch. They were all in Evfra’s apartment, he’d invited them after the gauntlet had been thrown down. Colin sat next to her as he scrolled through his omni-tool to make sure the game was set up to go. The game had been set up with the twins on one team and the angaran men on the other. Colin worried slightly about the team difference as it seemed to be just, _unfair_ , in terms of playing this game. Cerise had agreed to the terms and couldn’t wait to enjoy her spoils. The losers of the game would owe the winners a day of service. Cerise wasn’t quite sure _how_ her brother had gotten Jaal and Evfra to agree to that, but she certainly wasn’t complaining about it.

“Okay, okay. Remember the rules? Once you get three wrong answers you lose.” Colin reminded everyone and they all murmured their agreements. “SAM, will you bring up the first image please?” Colin asked. The group had unanimously agreed that SAM would make the best judge as he had no reason for cheating. He wouldn’t either as Colin had instructed him to be quite fair about the game. SAM acknowledged Colin’s request and projected the first image on the wall.

Colin was still not sure _who_ brought the game with them to Andromeda. It had caused two diplomatic incidents on the Citadel, that Colin knew of, and the Council had banned its use as anything more than an educational tool. _Dog or No?_ had been such a popular game back in the Milky Way because of the sheer number of dog breeds the humans had. Colin feared the game would cause more instances of rivalry and upset here in Andromeda. Jaal had found it thanks to Liam, who had already been talked to about this, and had gotten Evfra to agree to play. He’d asked Colin to join them, but they needed a fourth player to make it even. Colin didn’t hesitate to ask his sister, who had been reigning queen in their group of friends back in the Milky Way at the game. It helped she’d taken a few lower level zoology courses back on Earth as a lark for her degree.

“Jaal. You go first.” Colin suggested. Evfra and Cerise had no problems with this. For some reason, his sister seemed to enjoy poking at Evfra’s temper. It boggled his mind as Evfra intimidated him at the best of times. Jaal’s face scrunched as he puzzled it over. He’d been given the crude explanations of what made a dog from Liam and the vids he’d gotten from the Nexus. There had not been enough time to thoroughly investigate it.

“That is not a dog.” Jaal murmured as he came to his own conclusion. Evfra echoed Jaal’s sentiment and sent a smug look at Cerise. There were under currents there, but Colin was _not_ about to go there.

“Cerise and I say that it _is_ a dog.” Colin answered as Cerise nodded. “SAM?” Colin piped up for SAM to confirm. _“Affirmative Pathfinder. This is a dog.”_ SAM paused as both Jaal and Evfra protested. _“It is a breed of dog known as the Tibetan Mastiff. It was bred to protect villagers and livestock from large predators that would target them. Such as bears or tigers.”_ SAM elaborated as Cerise smirked at Evfra. “Next image SAM?” The next image projected on the wall and Cerise suppressed a snort.

“Cerise, what do you think?” Cerise looked at her brother with a roll of her eyes. He turned to Evfra and Jaal. “All right. Cerise seems to be thinking it over. What is your answer Jaal, Evfra?” Colin looked over at the two men who were deep in concentration.

“That is a dog.” Evfra piped up. Cerise looked over at him with a bored expression on her face.

“Are you so sure about that?” Colin groaned and put his face into his palm as his sister goaded the Resistance Leader.

“Just admit that I am right and admit defeat.” Cerise snorted in answer as Colin answered for them, that it was _not_ a dog.

“SAM?” Colin piped up as SAM flickered a little. _“Correct Pathfinder. That is not a dog.”_ Jaal piped up that it met all the criteria. It was furry, had four legs, and had a fuzzy tail. _“Yes. It does meet all those criteria; however, this is not canis lupus familiaris. This is nyctereutes procyonoides viverrinus, otherwise known as the tanuki. It is a member of the raccoon family.”_ SAM informed the two angaran males as Cerise burst into a fit of laughter. The next two rounds had both Jaal and Evfra guessing correctly with a Great Dane and a Pomeranian. The last picture projected was of a creature the twins knew was not a dog, but they waited to see the angaran reaction.

“That is a dog.” Evfra grumbled and SAM flickered before getting Colin’s answer that it was not a dog.

 _“This is Vulpes zerda. A fennec fox. It is not a dog, but could be domesticated as an exotic pet back in the 20th and 21st centuries.”_ Cerise grinned broadly as she threw up her hands in victory.

“Sorry Jaal. Looks like we win.” Colin told him with a sympathetic smile. He wouldn’t do too much on his day, but Jaal wouldn’t allow him to back out of it. The angaran man had enough pride to see it through. His sister, on the other hand, looked as if she was going to enjoy it immensely. He almost pitied Evfra, _almost_.


	5. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise gets a gift for Evfra, but it's not a traditional one. Yet one she hopes he will treasure.

This was an incredibly stupid idea in hindsight. Cerise scrubbed her face with her hand, wishing exhaustion could be wiped away so easily. She was by herself in one of the many abandoned science outposts on Havarl trying to calm down an angaran woman bent on her destruction. Well, if the threats coming through the door were anything to go by. “You’ve already said you wanted to put a bullet in me. _Twice!_ ” Cerise yelled through the door. The woman was exceedingly stubborn, but Cerise had yet to meet someone more stubborn than she was. She looked up as the outside door slid open and her turian lieutenant strolled through with food and drinks. Trixa brought in some coffee and questioned if they were doing the right thing.

“Probably not. I _think_ the angara have some law against kidnapping. I didn’t pay attention to the over 500-page data pad on their laws.” Cerise told her as she wrapped her hands around the coffee mug. “For him I have to try.” Trixa sat next to the human and heard some of the curses coming from the other room. Trixa winced at a particularly vile one. “You’ve used that one already!” Laughter resonated in the room at Cerise’s sarcasm.

“How long has she been at it?”

“12 hours and counting.” Trixa winced as she knew Cerise had stayed there the entire time. Asking her to take a rest or a break would do no good, her boss would never do either until she achieved her goal. Trixa knew why this was so personal, but she didn’t understand Cerise’s reasoning for doing it herself. The Moshae had sent them an email explaining about the current captive being on Kadara. Cerise had kept the details of that email closely guarded, but Trixa had to assume it had to do with Evfra. Her boss had it bad if she was willing to go this far for the man.

“Don’t let her get the jump on you, boss.” Trixa patted Cerise’s shoulder and went over to stretch out against the wall. Cerise had chosen Trixa to come with her because the turian had the patience of a saint, she had to with as much as she put up with Lister. The noises in the other room subsided after another hour. Both women were suspicious about the sudden quiet and Cerise crept up to the door to get a look inside. Trixa stood off to the side, out of view, in the event their guest tried to escape. Her pistol was trained on the exit of that room, in the event the prisoner tried to push through Cerise.

“Are you ready to talk?” Cerise asked as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. The angaran woman sat by the bed, chest heaving, and Cerise could see the room was in shambles. Her blue eyes shot fire at Cerise and the crackle of bioelectricity had the hairs on her arms up on end. There were no windows to escape from and the air vents were far too small for her to fit through. She turned her head and stared at the woman who sat with her entire body tense for a fight. Cerise blew out an exasperated breath and straightened. “Look. You don’t like me or my entire species. Guess what? You’re not my favorite person either.” Cerise pointed to the bruise darkening the side of her face. That had been a sucker punch that she hadn’t been prepared for. It still pissed her off that the angaran had gotten under her guard like that. The smirk on the angaran woman’s face didn’t have the desired effect. “Oh please. An adhi hits harder than you did.” The derision was not lost on the woman and she lunged for Cerise, but anger made her predictable. Cerise easily side stepped the lunge, making sure to trip her.

“I spent a lot of resources tracking you down.” Cerise told the woman as she sprawled on the floor. Cerise placed one boot in the middle of her back to prevent her from getting up. She struggled but found that the human had more strength that she had guessed. That boot wasn’t letting her go anywhere. “And see, I heard about what you did. It got me thinking about things.” Cerise explained as the woman struggled under her boot. “What makes a mother shoot her own son? Huh Joevett?” The body stilled beneath her as the head turned. She still saw anger there but there was something else, regret? Anguish? Regret and anguish she could work with, that meant something was still there beneath the brainwashing. “Is it really worth it? You had family left from the kett.” Cerise murmured and saw Joevett fight more, a desperate edge to it now. Cerise knew her words had hit their desired target.

“You know _nothing_ of our struggles! What we’ve faced! _Your kind_ are just like them!” Joevett snarled. Cerise narrowed her eyes as her lip curled in a snarl. She was getting sick of that same old rhetoric.

“Oh really? _Your_ kind is just as diverse as my kind. There are the good ones and there are the bad ones. I have lived in your galaxy for over a year. I’ve seen the struggles, dealt with the kett, and I saw the devastation it can leave.” Cerise spoke firmly but quietly. Anger would do nothing to help the situation.

“Your species is nothing but murderers!” Joevett screeched.

“And your kind shoot and kill the very people they swore they were protecting.” The words reverberated throughout the room and Cerise let them sink in. Joevett went still beneath her. Cerise shook her head and eased her foot off her back. Trixa was still on standby to make sure Joevett wouldn’t escape. They both hoped it wouldn’t come to it, but better to be prepared in case.

“Why did you take me if you weren’t going to kill me?” Joevett asked as she got to her knees. The human’s actions confused her. She’d been taught the humans and other Milky Way species were just like the kett. She still hung on to the familiar and suspicion about the mercenary’s motives clouded her judgment. Cerise’s lips twisted into a regretful smile.

“Well, you may wish I’d kill you when I get done with you. But I’m only doing this for one person.” Cerise told her. Joevett tilted her head in confusion. “I’ll tell you later. Once you can be trusted.” She crossed her arms and tilted her head to crack her neck. “Now for the hard part.” This part neither woman would like very much, even as Joevett took another swing at the human. This time Cerise didn’t hesitate to fight back. Joevett may be older than her and have experience fighting the kett, but Cerise was trained by martial arts masters and her N7 Dad. She fought hard and she fought dirty.

It took a week to break through that she wasn’t going to give up so easily. Trixa had been replaced by Lister and Jusca in that order while Cerise stayed with Joevett. The brainwashing the Roekaar used was exceedingly tough to break through. Though Joevett had relented when she couldn’t beat the human every time. There were times that Cerise came out the victor and others were Joevett overcame her. Respect for the human had grudgingly entered into Jovett’s mind and she began to speak to Cerise for longer periods before the fighting would begin again. Every time they made a step forward, the old defenses would be thrown up. Cerise swore she was beating her head against a brick wall at times, and even debated if the brick wall would give before Joevett would. Cerise noticed their bouts became less about escaping and more about testing each other’s limits. There wasn’t a hard edge to the fights anymore.

“Why are you doing this?” Joevett asked as the two women faced each other from opposite sides of the room. Her chest was heaving from trying to get the human grappled, but being repelled at every turn. Cerise prided herself on being a slippery target for a grapple, and she wondered why Joevett had never gone for the hair. The mercenary suspected it had to do with the angara not knowing about hair, so she wouldn’t know it was a viable target.

“You want the truth? All right. You’ll get it.” Cerise spat out. “I’m certainly not doing this because I benefit from it.” Joevett snorted at the sarcasm. “I’m doing this for Evfra.” Joevett paused at the name and turned to face the human. Surely, she could not have heard her right. The human was doing this for her son? “He has been through enough and he needs family. Jury’s still out on if you’ll make a suitable candidate.” Cerise did her best to keep her tone neutral but it was hard, so hard. Given everything that had happened between them, it was just too difficult to keep a neutral tone. Thinking about that email from him still filled her with pain and the shadows whispered in her ear. “You are the only family he has left in this godforsaken galaxy.” Joevett felt the tears well up in her eyes but the familiar hatred spoken by Akksul and the Roekaar fought for dominance. Yet she saw a reflection of the same pain in Cerise’s eyes, and the anger was muted. A human was feeling such pain for an angara. The Roekaar believed it was impossible, yet she saw it clearly in front of her. Her head began to ache as she could see that there was a way to stay together and let it work.

“Is it truly a better life to shoot the only family you have left? You should be treasuring that he survived! Instead you shot him.” Cerise felt some anger rise in her and she swallowed it. Joevett fell to her knees as the raw memories of that time came back to her. The day her family was taken by the kett. The anguished wail echoed off the walls of the tiny room and Cerise felt the pain as if it were her own. “You should treasure him.” _As I can’t._ Cerise told her as she knelt in front of the woman. Joevett looked up at her through the tears and she looked so lost. Compassion filled grey eyes as she kept a hand on Joevett’s shoulder. This kind of grief could not be faked, it was too raw to be contrived.

“How?” The angaran shook her head. “He’d never forgive me for shooting him.” Cerise took a deep breath.

“Then you know him so little. Family means too much to him. I don’t think he’d turn you away as long as you had left the Roekaar behind for good.” The soft-spoken words broke through the haze of her grief. Joevett felt hope rise in her chest for the first time since the capture of her family.

“Do you know him so well then?” He saw the human flush red and her mouth hung open in shock as she pieced it together. “The two of you are together?” Anger and the old hatred threatened to rise again. A human and an angara together? It was unthinkable and she opened her mouth to speak of it when she saw the stricken look on Cerise’s face. Her rage was quieted as the younger woman spoke, with a voice shaking in pain.

“No. Not anymore. There was once something there, but… I could never ask him to choose between me and his people.” Cerise told her quietly. Joevett heard the pain through the grief in her own mind. “It’s better this way. I just want to make sure he doesn’t lose himself again.” Cerise gave her a cautious, watery smile and shook her head. “He needs you and I am going to bring you back. Even if I have to do it with you kicking and screaming.” Cerise told her. Joevett shook her head and sat on the bed. This human was a stubborn one, and she hoped she knew what she was doing.

“I have much to think about. Please give me some time.” Cerise nodded and straightened. She headed to the door and it shut quietly behind her. Lister was lounging in the chair staring at his omni-tool when Cerise collapsed face first onto the cot.

“I just want to go to sleep for three days.” He chuckled and joked about vacation days already being used up. She grunted in response after giving him the one finger salute and Lister let her sleep. He woke her after three hours. Joevett came to the door after six and quietly asked for Cerise to come in.

“Human.” Joevett paused and took a deep, steadying breath. “ _Cerise_. I’m willing to try. I’ve thought about what you said and I want to earn his forgiveness. Family is far too precious to waste it. I just hope you are right that he will forgive me.” Joevett told her. Cerise nodded and so the real process began.

“Okay. So, the Moshae has been rescued from a kett facility. My brother is tracking down ways to make the galaxy more livable and take down the Archon.” Cerise explained. “So, when you see a human or another Milky Way species, what do you do?” Joevett swallowed down her initial response, the one drilled into her head for years by the Roekaar. Instead she remembered what Cerise had told her, the one rule she lived by. The one being embraced by many of the angara on Aya, Voeld, and Havarl.

“Unless they are armed and have intent, I will take no aggressive action.” Joevett told her slowly, despite the bile rising in her. She was trying. Trying to overcome the hatred for the Milky Way species. Cerise had told her to hate the kett as much as she wanted, the mercenary had no love of them herself. The two had an uneasy alliance but Joevett conceded that Cerise was as tough as any angaran warrior. Even if she was a good foot shorter than most of them.

“It’s just too difficult to grasp. The Milky Way species are wanting peace?” Joevett murmured as she stared at Cerise.

“Most of us. There are the usual scavs and pirates. No more so than your own species I’d wager.” Cerise told her and Joevett shook her head. Not in denial, but at how matter of fact the human sounded. “I prefer not to judge an entire species on one or two bad apples.” Joevett couldn’t quite grasp the translation but the gist of it was understood. This human did not make blanket judgments about a race based solely on bad experiences.

“Yes. I see your point.” Joevett admitted reluctantly. The amount of time she’d spent with the human had been extraordinary. Almost a month had passed since the woman had taken her from the Roekaar cell. Joevett had to admit it was cleverly done since there had been no loss of life in the process. The human had spent a long time just talking to Joevett. The old hatred had lessened, but she knew she’d have to grieve properly now. The hatred had been a bandage to cover up the gaping wound left by the abduction of her family. Cerise would force her to face that wound, but it would heal from within finally. The orange lit tech beeped at the human and she brought it up to her face to read whatever was on there.

“Do you think you can manage a guest?” Cerise asked quietly. Joevett looked at her with confusion in her eyes but nodded. Cerise stood and opened the door. The Moshae stood there with her hands clasped in front of her, quietly studying Joevett’s face. The woman was serene and composed as she stood against the wildness that was Havarl.

“Moshae Sjefa.” Joevett breathed as she stood. She was in awe to be standing so close to one of the most revered angara in the system.

“Please. Sit. Ryder here has told me what she has been trying to do. I asked if I could meet with you first.” The Moshae nodded to Cerise who stood just outside the door, letting it shut on the two women to give them privacy. “I did not believe she was capable of such kindness. Her reputation precedes her you see.” Amusement threaded the Moshae’s tone as she quietly explained that Cerise was considered a formidable mercenary in Andromeda. Joevett scoffed at the idea but the Moshae assured her it was true. The human was formidable in sparring but to lead a mercenary company in _Andromeda_? That was unthinkable. “I was skeptical she could do something so selfless, but it seems I was proven wrong. She did this for him, and I want to make sure it isn’t a mistake. To come back to Aya you must publicly forsake the Roekaar. To give up everything they stand for and to embrace the peace we are trying to foster between our species and theirs.” Joevett nodded in understanding, she had assumed as much. “It will be a long and hard road to forgiveness. Are you certain you wish to continue?” This was the part that made Joevett nervous.

“I will as long as he is willing to try.” The Moshae nodded in understanding and spoke quietly. They both shared the pain of the kett taking their species from them. Joevett found solace in the Moshae’s words, especially when she told Joevett that to earn forgiveness from others, she must first forgive herself.

“I don’t think I can. I shot him.” Joevett murmured as the tears started anew. The Moshae nodded and reached out to her.

“I know. His hatred for the Roekaar burns bright because they took you and turned you against your own people. The cause began noble but it was twisted and corrupted. Just as people can be corrupted. Will you come to Aya and try?” Moshae Sjefa grasped Joevett’s hand in hers, letting patience rule. Joevett nodded slowly.

“I am willing to give it a try.” Joevett told her. The Moshae nodded and stood, urging Joevett to stand with her. The door opened and they saw Cerise standing there with Trixa behind her.

“We are going to Aya.” The grey eyes crinkled as a smile broke on her face. Joevett was surprised to see the Moshae being respectful towards the human.

“I wish you the best Moshae Sjefa.” Cerise straightened from her position and reached out her hand. Cerise turned to Joevett with the same kind look in her eyes. “And I wish you the best of luck in earning Evfra’s forgiveness.”

“You’re not going to Aya as well?” The quick flash of pain across Cerise’s face was quickly covered. The young woman shook her head as regret filled her. Joevett felt pain for inflicting that on the human.

“No. I’m not. I am going back to Kadara.” Cerise told her with a kind smile. Joevett shook her head that anyone could consider Kadara home.

“But. You were the one who did this… It should be you.” Moshae Sjefa patted Joevett’s shoulder and looked at Cerise. The older angara understanding this need to keep her interference a secret. Not that she had any intention of honoring it.

“Ryder here understands. It was her idea to bring you back, but.” Cerise shook her head.

“I’m not taking you to Aya.” Cerise turned to look at Trixa who nodded. “My place isn’t there. It never was.” Regret welled up in her as she turned her head before the tears started, the spectre of self-doubt hovering above her shoulders again. “But, I can at least give him this.” Joevett realized she wouldn’t get anywhere with the small human. She went with the Moshae to her shuttle and they went to Aya for the reunion.

“You sure this is a good idea boss? This could hella backfire.” Trixa murmured as they waved the shuttle away. Cerise turned to look at Trixa with a snort.

“When is he not angry at me for some reason or another? He should appreciate this gift and hopefully their family will begin to heal.” The two mercenaries went to their own shuttle and headed back to Kadara. Cerise would wait for an email from Moshae Sjefa to tell her how the reunion went. She didn’t have to wait too long after settling back into the headquarters.

_Cerise,_

_I hope this finds you well on Kadara. Do be careful on that planet, will you? I’m emailing you to tell you the reunion went as well as can be expected. Evfra is his usual taciturn self but I believe this is a good step forward. He agreed to let Joevett stay on Aya, despite it not being his decision to make, and has agreed to slowly work towards a relationship again. I should tell you, I did not keep your name omitted as previously agreed on. I know we agreed but Evfra deserved to know the truth that it was you that did this._

_Also, please put some salve on your face. The bruising will fade quickly with it._

_Moshae Sjefa_


	6. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaal talks of his relationship with the Pathfinder and Evfra gets the gift Cerise managed to get for him.

“So, you and the Pathfinder are together?” Jaal looked up as Evfra approached him in the Resistance headquarters. Jaal straightened from his position against the railing, he’d been watching Colin down in the market. The grin was blinding as he thought of the human.

“Yes. The Pathfinder and I are together.” Jaal confirmed as Evfra turned his back to the bustle of activity, leaning against the railing as he folded his arms across his chest. “It is odd. I remember as a boy I longed to find the one who would complete my soul. I never dared dream but he completes me.” Jaal explained to Evfra who felt the prickle of jealousy in his chest. The openness that the couple exhibited would be enough to make anyone jealous. Though the Pathfinder turning as red as one of the local fruits when Jaal would call out to him was satisfying.

“What is it that draws you to him?” Evfra saw the sympathy in Jaal’s eyes and snorted at it. There was little to pity, he’d gotten himself into his current situation all on his own.

“At first I was distrustful of him.” Jaal remembered the rather cold way he’d treated Colin at first, when he hadn’t known if he’d be shot in his sleep or not. “But there was _something_ about him that drew me. He has this power to draw people to him, like a star.” Jaal mirrored Evfra’s stance as they spoke. Jaal was not ashamed of his feelings. “He is like an angara in the way he shows his emotions. He is truly an awful liar.” Jaal chuckled as he remembered the time Colin had tried to lie to Tann about the exiles. “He is not ashamed to feel and admit when he is wrong.” Jaal saw the pain slash across Evfra’s face. “Ryder is strong. Stronger than anyone knows.” Evfra snorted as he remembered the pathetic attempt at humor the human had made.

“He truly wants peace between our species and he’s willing to do what it takes to get that. He’s also exotic looking which is intoxicating.” Jaal sighed as Evfra grunted in response.

“Were you attracted to his alien-ness at first?” Evfra refused to think about her. It brought too much pain.

“It was _different_. He is different, but it was not his differences that attracted me.” Jaal explained. “It was his personality, his presence that caught my attention. But it was the man I fell in love with. If he wasn’t from the Milky Way I’d think he was a reincarnated angaran.” Jaal told Evfra. He lifted one of his hands and clasped Evfra’s shoulder. “Evfra. Why do you ask these questions?” The Resistance leader was never one to pry into the past unless it suited his needs.

“There were some questions I needed answers to. If the Pathfinder can fit in with angaran culture.” Evfra grumbled as Jaal laughed at the pathetic coverup. They both knew why he asked the questions.

“He has already met my true mother and most of the family.” Jaal explained and saw the look of disbelief in Evfra’s expression. “He fit in quite well. He seems to long for a family of his own. From what I can piece together of his past, it was not a very close family.” Jaal murmured as he looked at Colin who was chatting animatedly with Liam in the marketplace about something. “He has his crew on the Tempest, which I think is his variation of a family.”

Evfra let his mind wander at that statement. It seemed to fit that Colin’s twin would do that same. The Serpents were _her_ family, despite her grumbles about them at times. They both watched as Colin slapped Liam’s back before he headed off towards the Resistance entrance. Jaal straightened and went to greet him as the human strode towards them. Evfra saw Colin’s face soften and light up as he saw Jaal. The stab of jealousy went through Evfra and he rubbed at his shoulder to dull the pain. He saw the pair leave and sighed as he thought of what to say to her. Evfra straightened as he saw the Moshae approach. Her eyes held uncertainty and her hands were clasped together in front of her.

“Evfra. Will you come with me for a moment? There is something you need to see.” He groaned as he imagined it was some horror that the kett had imposed upon their people yet again. Good rarely followed the phrase _there is something you need to see_. He nodded and followed the Moshae to the docking bay, moving fluidly throughout the crowd. The shuttle they took flitted through the skies easily. Evfra was growing more and more suspicious of the silence that dragged on. The Moshae exited the shuttle gracefully as they landed, with Evfra climbing out behind her.

“What I need you to see is behind that door Evfra. It is not something you would believe me if you did not see it for yourself.” She explained to his quizzical glance. The building was almost entirely consumed by vines, but the structure hummed with electricity. She ushered him ahead with a wave of her hand. He grunted at the inconvenience this little trip was, and it had better not be a waste of his time. The door opened as he approached and a familiar figure walked out of the building. The breath left his chest in one movement, and he felt the strength leave his legs. It could not be true. How could she be standing there? His eyes swung to the Moshae for explanation.

“It is true. She has come back after seeing how wrong the Roekaar are.” Moshae Sjefa explained in a kind and gentle voice. Evfra’s head swiveled to look at the female angara standing in the doorway, uncertainty radiating from her frame.

“How?” The word was hoarse in his throat, which had suddenly gone dry.

“Ryder. No, not the Pathfinder.” The Moshae explained at his surprised look. “Cerise. She’ll no doubt be upset if she knows I told you the truth, but this was her doing. She brought Joevett back to us. As a gift to you Evfra.” The Moshae saw the confusion settle over Evfra and chuckled. “One thing at a time I think. Go and enjoy the time with Joevett. We will find a place for her in the city.” He nodded and walked over to the angaran woman, his bioelectricity snapping in uncertainty. He stopped when he stood in front of her.

“Mother.”


	7. Teenage Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short look into the teenage Cerise and Colin. Written for the MEFF FB group challenge.

Colin covered his ears as he headed into the garage. It was empty since it was after business hours. The owner of the garage let his sister work there during the summer and let her work on personal projects during off hours. The blaring guitar and drums from the hard rock playing over the speakers hurt his ears. He never understood her fascination with the music from the 20th and 21st century, but he guessed that the music spoke to the angry part of her soul. _We are the black sheep, dirty freak, red-headed step-child._ Colin’s grey eyes roamed over the garage in search of his sister and spotted her boots peeking out from a corner. She was working on that motorcycle, after she’d become obsessed with it since returning to Earth.

Her girlfriend had taught her to drive one and she’d saved up her money from the garage to help buy her own. _We are the heartbreakers, risk takers, anything but boring._ Alec had relented and had helped her buy an old gas burning one, but Cerise was converting it and renovating the old vehicle. She’d already converted it from gas burning into a proper mass effect engine. That had taken some doing and Cerise had poured over the online books that described how to do it.

Colin had never seen her so obsessed with something. Cerise and the girlfriend had broken up before she’d gotten the motorcycle since she’d wanted to settle down. His sister was anything but settle down material, and he had been sad to see the girlfriend go. He _liked_ that girlfriend, she was a calming influence on Cerise. The blonde head popped up and he yelped in surprise.

“You cut your hair!” _We are the crazy ones!_ Cerise hit pause on her omni-tool as she heard her brother over the earsplitting volume of the music. She ran a hand through her short hair, and she knew her mother would rage at her. It had been an impulsive decision but one she did not regret. It was a short pixie style and she loved it. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she saw Colin standing there, normally he avoided the garage like the plague.

“Mom and Dad are worried about you spending all your time in here.” Colin explained as his sister groaned.

“Look. It’s summer. I go to my job when I’m scheduled. What I do on _my _time is _mine___ to do with as I want.” Cerise snapped as she stood up. She had her overalls rolled down to her waist, her tank top streaked with grease and sweat. Her bike was finally road ready and she couldn’t wait. She’d just gotten her license the week before, on their seventeenth birthday. Colin sighed and held up his hands. They were going into their final year of high school and they’d be going back to the Citadel for that. Which meant his sister would have her freedom restricted again, and he knew how much she chafed at all the rules at their school.

“All right. I’ll let Mom and Dad know you’re staying out of trouble.” Colin stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he watched his sister across the garage. The pixie cut gave her normally soft face a harder edge. The belligerent look in her face was exaggerated with the style.

“Oh, I _never_ said that.” Cerise grinned at the panic stricken look on her brother’s face. He was so easy to rile up. “I’m staying out of criminal trouble, but I never said anything about staying out of trouble altogether. That would make life boring.” Colin groaned and ran a hand over his face as his twin laughed. “Oh, don’t worry. I won’t go looking for trouble but I’ve never been known to back down from it.”

“Dad’s going to kill me.” Colin grumbled as he saw the quick grin on Cerise’s face.

“Nah. Me? Maybe. You? Never.” Cerise chuckled as she wiped her hands on the grease rag she’d tucked into her pocket earlier. The bike was going to get a good workout when she took it out. “So, did they send you out here to check on me?” The garage was empty save for the twins. Colin sighed and nodded.

“They worry about you in their way.” Colin began but he stopped himself from going any further as he saw her shoulders stiffen. “So, you say it’s ready?” He let one hand drift over the handlebars.

“Yeah. You wanna ride with me?” Cerise grinned at the nervous look on his face. Colin wasn’t a real risk taker, not like her.

“Sure.” Colin grinned at her shocked look but it was replaced with a grin. She tossed him a helmet as she got the bike ready for riding. It was a rare thing for them to enjoy something together. The bike rode smooth along the roads and they rode out to the coast to watch the sunrise on the horizon. They knew that something big was heading their way, but they just didn’t know what it was yet.


End file.
